


The Surprise Party! Hosted by Sasha Banks :)

by AcquiredMadness



Series: Backstage: The Remixes [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, F/F, We all saw that SUPER ANTICIPATED return, a more baysha kind of way, a more smut-driven kind of way, and nobody ever tries to stop me, but in a more, fanfic kind of way, i honestly cannot help it, well this is about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquiredMadness/pseuds/AcquiredMadness
Summary: Sasha Banks returns back to WWE! But what nobody actual knew was that her return was really a big surprise party for no one other than her fellow Four Horsewoman, Becky "The Man" Lynch. She thought well and hard at how to throw the best party ever in front of millions watching around the world. All with the help of Bayley, of course! :)





	The Surprise Party! Hosted by Sasha Banks :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was born after I saw Bayley's "reaction" interview to Sasha's return and I decided to write what everyone was thinking.

The buzzing crowd of Toronto is still in full effect for day two of the Summerslam weekend as Bayley walks idly backstage at Raw in her street clothes. Ever since the wildcard rule has been suddenly implemented by Vince, champions are mandated to be present at both shows, Raw and Smackdown. He says it's for impromptu matches/challenges but everyone figures it's something to do with falling ratings.

She still feels the effects of her match against Ember last night. It wasn't the most grueling match Bayley's had but it certainly wore her down. However, honestly? She expected nothing less from the self-proclaimed 'War Goddess'. She pulled out some pretty impressive stops that Bayley knew she couldn't downplay. She's a 'give credit where credit is due' kind of girl and Bayley definitely recognizes Ember as a little dark horse. Technically, she's still a newbie in Bayley's eyes but if she sharpens her wrestling IQ and perfects her craft, she could hold a serious presence in the women's division.

Bayley is walking aimlessly backstage, phone in hand, title over shoulder, when she is blindsided by a forcible yank into a different direction. Every superstar knows that business is handled inside the ring but everyone also knows that each square-foot of any arena they step into is fair game for an ambush. If you're caught slipping even just once, that's now your problem to deal with.

She is tossed into a pitch black room without any time to fully process what is happening. Nonetheless, the Smackdown Women's title clatters onto the concrete floor as Bayley lifts her fists up, readily to swing wildly in the dark. She expects a gut punch, a pull of her hair, or even a straight shot at her face. Instead, she feels warm lips hurriedly pressing against hers and body contact that causes Bayley to stumble back into a rack on a wall.

She's in a storage closet.

She and whoever else kissing her is in a storage closet.

Bayley's hands are frozen in the air, eyes as wide as the plates on her belt, as someone's warm and slim fingers grab at her face, passionately with a twinge of frantic. Almost as if they only have 10 seconds to do this before the moment is taken away from them.

Bayley quickly wrecks her brain to think as to who would do this - kiss her in a dark closet like teenagers at a house party. Not even the scent on this mystery girl is recognizable.

Her thoughts land on Carmella. They both have history and she is also at this show tonight with R-Truth. They saw each other in passing with Mella winking at her as she walked by. But…..why the desperate rush? They're on Smackdown together every week and this has never happened before, even with their anticipated reunion. But maybe this is the only time she can get alone time with Bayley after being glued to Truth everywhere she goes?

"Mmfphh-Mel-"

A tongue slips past her lips, into Bayley's mouth, followed by a soft sigh of a moan.

Bayley's heart plunges to her stomach.

She knows that sigh.

She knows that sigh very well.

In the dark, Bayley's hands finds and grips both sides of the girl's face and pulls her mouth away.

_"Sasha?!"_ Bayley says out loud, in hopes of a confirmation.

"Hi." a small, schoolgirl giggle peeks out of Sasha as she touches Bayley's hands on her face.

A piece of excitement rushes through Bayley. The laugh, just hearing it, made a part of Bayley want to pick her up and spin her around. She wishes she could see her, see her smile, see what she looks like, and not have to imagine her with the sight of sound that Daredevil is all to familiar with. Crazy isn't a strong enough word to describe how much she missed her. The feeling was intense. Engulfing.

At the same time, a part of her is thankful, relieved that she did not fully call out Carmella's name at the moment she was going to. That would have had this moment sour at a snap, knowing Sasha's history with Mella. But then, all that excitement washes to the shore of sadness, disappointment, and anger just as Sasha began pelting Bayley with rapid fire kisses again.

"Sasha," Bayley pushes to talk through them, "where the fuck have you been? You literally just upped and left."

"And I've missed you like crazy." Sasha continues on, sliding her hands up the sides of Bayley's grey Balor Club shirt, letting her fingertips graze her skin.

Bayley tries to resist all the attention while holding a seriously concerned attitude. "Why did you leave me hanging for four months?"

"You've been working out." Sasha whispers into her ear. "I can feel it in your arms." She kisses the skin leading down to her neck as she now caresses Bayley's exposed arms. "It…..has more definition._ Sexy..._"

"Sasha-"

"Bayley," Sasha breathes out.

There's a short silence before Sasha speaks again, tracing her fingers down Bayley's forearm to her hands...

"I'm about to do something crazy. Like batshit crazy." Sasha laughs. Laughs a little too hard. "But I wanted you first. I wanted…...I wanted to get my hands on you first."

Bayley feels Sasha's hands go from hers to her hips.

"I'm sorry. Okay?"

Sasha's hands creep to the brim of Bayley's black joggers, casually dipping her right hand inside the waistband.

"I'm_ so, so,_ sorry. I really am." she coos.

Bayley feels the slight touch of Sasha's fingertips before she jerks out of reflex. She might not be able to see Sasha but she can definitely see where this is going.

"No! Sasha, no-" Bayley harshly whispers as she grabs Sasha's wrist for her to stop. "The show is on and they can call me up at any moment!"

Sasha scoffs in return. "You don't have a match tonight. I read the schedule." she states ever so indifferently as she uses her free hand to break Bayley's hold on her.

Bayley shakes her head with her mouth left open, kind of stumbled at Sasha's cool response. "...._So?!_ You, of all people, know that they could make last second changes."

"Relax, champion." Sasha successfully rips Bayley's clamp off her wrist. "We're fine."

Bayley wants to say something but doesn't have the right words to combat at the moment. This is all happening so fast. She had so many questions to ask, so many things she has been practicing to say when she finally saw Sasha again. She, firstly, wanted to know if she was okay....before she gave her a piece of her mind. She's still very hurt by the sudden disappearance.

But most importantly, where is the damn light switch?!

"Ms. _Grand Slam Champ_." Sasha's smile can be heard through her words. She reaches up and pecks a kiss onto Bayley's face several times before she found her lips. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

Sasha seemed so...off. But Bayley couldn't put her finger on what it is or why. It's as if she is a little more hyper than usual. More animated. More lively. But why? Why couldn't Sasha call her over to her house, meet her somewhere, FaceTime, or even text? Why is their first interaction in four months mirroring a drunken quickie hookup? In Canada, no less? It's not like Sasha just drove or flew over a couple states to see her but to a whole different country. Deep inside, she admires the idea of Sasha committing to traveling from Florida to Canada to see her but why not call first?

Bayley exhales. "Sasha, I-"

Just then she feels Sasha's warm fingers, once again, inside her joggers. This time, not stopping until she reaches her point of destination. Frankly, Sasha is done talking.

Bayley's breath hitches followed by a groan when Sasha begins to faintly caress her.

"_Shhh….. relax_….."

Somewhere down the hall, there is steam blowing from a pair of ears as Drake Maverick is tossing "Wanted: R-Truth" flyers at everyone he sees. He hasn't found neither him nor Carmella all day and its making him frustrated as much as it is anxious. Tonight is the night he finally wants to get the upper hand and win back his 24/7 title.

What he didn't realize is a gang of other superstars followed his every step, like a shadow on his trail, hoping to snag the title from him if he should win.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?!" Drake waves the printed paper in front of a man in a suit, walking past. The guy shakes his head before Drake mushes him, shoving the paper into his chest and moves on.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!"

"R-TRUTH! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!"

"I AM LOOKING FOR R-TRUTH! HE HAS MY TITLE!"

Drakes comes across a mop bucket where one of two janitors in blue-grey jumpsuits are mopping the floor while the other sets a 'floor is wet' caution sign.

"You!" Drake points to him, "Have you seen the man on my flyer?!"

The janitor, who looks eerily similar to R-Truth with a Santa Claus beard on, squints his eyes to read the paper Drake held up.

"Nonono, no Wanted R-Truth here, eh!" the janitor denies in a poor Canadian accent as he goes back to mopping in circles.

"You haven't seen him?!"

"Never seen the brother in my life!" he reassures, now his once Canadian accent morphing into a British one. "Puff, puff! Cheerio!"

"Ergh. And you!" he seeks out the other janitor. The other janitor, who eerily resembles Carmella with a goatee and short redheaded curls, "Have you seen this man?!"

"Nyet!" the janitor says in a grumble of a cough. He turns face around into his collar like he was trying to hide it.

Drake scrunches his brows. He doesn't speak Russian. "So….you haven't seen them?"

"Oui oui!" the redhead janitor responds, keeping his head low.

The other janitor also keeps his head low, like they both are hard at work. Drake gruffs bitterly and stomps off to walk away. That is, until he stops.

"Hold on a minute…"

He slowly turns around when the white bearded janitor hits him with the mop, the wet bristles stunning him.

"Come on, Mella, let's go!" R-Truth exclaims, waving her over.

As Drake is coming to his senses, Carmella kicks over the mop bucket just as an angry mob of wrestlers run after her. She shrieks, takes Truth's hand, and begins the race between them and a bunch of men, slipping on a wet floor. Drake screams out in distress as he gets trampled under at least ten pairs of wrestling boots.

Truth and Carmella take off, skidding down the halls like a game of Mario Kart when Carmella comes across a closet.

"Truth! In here!" she grabs Truth's attention who was still running straight ahead with his janitor jumpsuit zipped down halfway, the gold title peeking out of the uniform.

She goes to bum-rush the door when she is met with resistance. She jiggles the handle in panic.

It's locked.

"Ugh! Why won't you OPEN?!" Carmella bangs furiously on the door with her palm.

Sasha's grip on the back of Bayley's neck gets tighter as their foreheads rested on one another. The noises of Bayley's panting and a slick sounding rhythm is the clear focus as they both ignore Carmella's insistent banging and door knob shaking. A small smirk curves on Sasha's lips as she hears Carmella on the other side of the door. It was like a personal victory for just Sasha. For petty reasons. A victory of many tonight.

"Forget that! We got company!" They hear a muffled Truth. Carmella screams and their footsteps speed off. Until five seconds later, a crowd of men yelling follow suit.

Sasha curls both her fingers, beckoning the "come hither" motion, bringing Bayley to the tips of her toes from the intensity of Sasha's spontaneous rendezvous. Sasha eggs her on, whispering such encouraging yet nasty things to Bayley to keep her stirring. Bayley's eyes are tightly shut as Sasha leans in to kiss and suck on her strained neck. It's been a while since something like this has happened to either of them, especially Bayley, but it's even more wild that it's Sasha being the one to direct the wheel. Usually, Bayley is the one to handle things while Sasha called the shots (she liked to make Sasha think she was in total control when she's the one really in charge of the tempo). However, not only is Sasha directing the wheel but she's shifting gears on the fly and hitting the nitro to blast even faster, all without a single scratch or dent on the car. It was as if she was a different animal tonight.

"Did you miss me?" Sasha sings with the softest voice, honeyed like a venus fly trap.

Bayley can barely find the air to breathe yet Sasha wants to start asking her questions. With her hand on Sasha's shoulder and mind wrapped in the clouds, Bayley sputters out breathy response.

"_Y-yes-GodyesSasha_."

"Aw, I can tell." Sasha pouts. "Look at how wet you've gotten for me in only what? Five minutes?"

Bayley feels the tension rising in her stomach. She crunches down on her abdomen as she steadies her pants. Or at least tries to. Her hands searches for Sasha's face in the dark like a heat seeker before she had her own grip on the back of Sasha's neck for stability.

Sasha growls.

"This is just the appetizer, baby. You have a whole meal coming your way later if you're good to me."

A bead of sweat runs down Bayley's neck in the now stuffy closet as she felt her orgasm tensing up. Sasha encourages her, pushes her to give it to her, in a dangerously low and demanding voice. And just like that, Bayley cannot help her volume as she cries out, squirming under Sasha's touch. Her back is pressed firmly into the rack on the wall, sighs all choppy as she feels Sasha kiss her chin, ever so gently.

"_SHIT_." Bayley gasps, sucking up as much air as she could, gulping just as hard. "Fucking…..._fuck_."

"Mmm…." Bayley can hear Sasha's smile, once again. This time, it sounded mischievous. Sasha sucks on her fingers, slowly, before dramatically popping them out of her mouth for it to be heard. "Home sweet home."

Bayley is still paralyzed against the wall. This is not how she expected her Monday night to go at all.

"Now," Sasha clears her throat. "I need you to continue being a sweetheart and do me a very important favor."

"Can we….can we just sit and talk…? For a bit?" Bayley says lightly, finally catching a cadence with her breathing pattern. "How are you? What the fuck happened? You know….things people do after not seeing each other for four months?"

"We can do all of that after. I have business to take care of now."

"Business?"

"And you're going to help me."

Bayley hears some kind of shuffling coming from Sasha, sounding as if she was grabbing something. A few seconds later, Sasha's hand find Bayley's arm and slides down to her hand, interlocking their fingers. She pulls them closer together.

"Help sneak me into the show."

_"Sneak?"_ Bayley questions with an infliction in her voice. "I don't know how to 'sneak' any-"

"You do know. And you will. I didn't give another option otherwise." Sasha promptly corrects her with a zap of a response. A zap that freezes Bayley's brain. She's still not sure what Sasha is asking of her or why she has to sneak when she is literally still on the roster. It's not like she's been fired from the company.

And another thing ..._where the hell is the light!_

"What exactly are you trying to do, Sasha?" Bayley asks as her free hand rubs against the cold wall, attempting to add a little light to this conversation instead of talking in the dark like they're bats. She finds the switch a little off to the side, closer to the door, and flicks it on. Groaning for a second from the blinding light, she gradually opens her eyes from her squinting until she sees Sasha standing in front of her, with a malicious and sinister, wide grin.

"Just say hi to some old friends, that's all." she says simply with a side of a casual shrug, dressed like A from Pretty Little Liars with a black hoodie and black Nike sweats.

Bayley didn't have time to decode Sasha's facial expressions or how she's dressed when something even greater took all of her attention. It caused her to gawk with bulging eyes.

"What the-_your hair!_" Bayley says, stunned. "It's...._blue!_"

Sasha does a hair flip, conceited in nature, flirtatious in execution. "You love it?" she smiles with her tongue gliding across her teeth. "Because you'll _love_ the girl the blue brought with her." Sasha slinks up to Bayley, grazing her cheek, before she gives her a lasting kiss on the lips.

…..

Every WWE official looks at Sasha walking down the halls like they've seen someone raise from the dead on the third day. Nobody says anything, nobody stands in her way, but everybody is buzzing about what she just did.

Despite confusion and Sasha leaving Bayley with no other direction to go but her way, Sasha's plan to "sneak into the show" was a success. Of course it was. She had a five step plan that was foolproof and she laid it out for Bayley as so. She wanted to host her very own surprise party and it could only work if everyone was caught by surprise.

**Step #1: Arrive Early To The Party.** "I obviously couldn't just walk into the arena, fully decked in my gear with my new, vibrant, blue hair showing. I would be louder than a fire alarm. So, I needed to make my way into the building, undetected. Luckily for me, the guard for the staff parking lot is a bigger fan of Benjamin Franklin than he is of pro wrestling. Getting in was one thing, staying hidden, and finding you was another. R-Truth and Carmella aren't the only ones well versed in disguises."

**Step #2: Set Everything Up.** "You must become my eyes and navigate which places would be best for me to hide so nobody knows I'm lurking backstage. There are a lot of bitch-made, loose lips hanging around WWE and the last thing I want is someone spoiling on Twitter or their ad-infested website that I'm at the arena. Surprise parties are supposed to be a secret. That is, until the big finale."

**Step #3: Wait For Guests To Arrive.** "Every week there is a schedule of who is fighting who and everything else in between happens as it happens. We know this. Usually, after big PPV title matches, the champ goes out to the crowd to say their piece. We also know this. But, we are still in Canada and more than not, Nattie will be the one in the middle of the ring. If we can figure out the timing of when she comes out, we can officially begin the party."

**Step #4: Unwrap The Gifts.** "The moment Nattie goes out and begins her sob story, which we all know she will, _'I'm so sorry, Canada. I let you down. My dad died. Hart Family. Meow._', that's when I make my entrance."

"Then what? What happens once you're out there?"

"A magician never tells the crowd her tricks, Bayley. Especially before she performs them. Just know that I will be giving handing out some very special and thoughtful gifts."

"To Nattie?"

".......To Becky."

**Step #5: Deliver The Gift.** "From there, after I chit chat with Natalya, like alcohol being offered to an Irish, Becky will come stumbling out because she's very predictable in everything she does. I will give her my welcoming gift and then I'll make my exit. Nothing more, nothing less. Just like that."

_And it went exactly like that._

Sasha forcibly swings open the women's locker room where Alexa and Nikki were suiting up, getting ready for their tag team match up next. Bayley trails behind, haven't saying a word to Sasha since she returned backstage.

Alexa and Nikki's eyes land on the almost unrecognizable Sasha Banks as she walks in. Nikki stares at Sasha like she is an exquisite and expensive painting being carried with care into a famous museum. The twinkle of impression, curiosity, and ultimately, excitement, widens the open mouthed smile on her face. She saw the beat down Sasha just rained on Nattie and Becky. Her and Alexa both did. And where Nikki finds this behavior unrecognizable, Alexa finds it expected. Purple haired Sasha, as Nikki kept recalling her, was always so nice to her and welcomed her to the roster when she came up from NXT last year. Nikki didn't think Sasha had an evil bone in her body. Maybe a competitive one but not purposely vile. Yet, Alexa knew better. She knew Purple haired Sasha was no different than Pink haired Sasha or Red or Brown haired Sasha. They were all different facades on the same narcissistic bitch who loathes when everyone isn't looking at her at all times.

Alexa stands up, Nikki following her lead, and straightens the shimmering, white and gold Tag Team titles around her waist, making direct eye contact with Sasha while doing so.

Sasha's brows tightened with a smirk as she walked past. Alexa thinking she's taunting her with the belt is comical. Damn close to hilarious. But, Sasha held in her laughter and moved towards her bag that she had placed in a random locker.

Bayley watched all of these silent interactions as she stood by the door frame, holding onto her own title, a bit apprehensive. With the way Sasha just went off on Natalya and Becky, she could jump and attack these two as well.

Alexa and Nikki head towards the door to leave when Alexa turns her face over her shoulder.

"Try not to roll around on the floor when we leave." Alexa sneers. And with that, she steps right out the locker room with Nikki waving "Buh-bye!" to Sasha.

Sasha merely chuckles to herself, muttering something under her breath as secures her belongings, throws her duffle bag onto her back, and turns to Bayley.

"Let's go."

Bayley slowly drops the nail she was biting from her mouth, hesitant about just up and leaving with plenty of the show still left.

"But I still-"

"Let's go fucking _now_, Bayley!" Sasha snaps back viciously without another thought.

Right at that second, hearing her bark echoing in the empty locker room, she instantly softens her entire demeanor. The "Fuck Everybody" mode for her was still on and, at that moment, she forgot to turn it off. Before coming back, she told herself that she wouldn't lash out on Bayley, no matter the circumstances. It's been two hours and she almost failed that promise already.

Walking up to her, Sasha reaches for Bayley's hand and locks them together, palm to palm. She glances up at a hard face Bayley with gentle eyes - her way of apologizing for that outburst.

"Come with me, please? I owe you a very long talk, just as promised. Okay?" she softly reminds her.

Bayley stares down at her for a few drawn out moments before she quietly nods her head in agreement.

"Fine. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me.....we all can agree that we thought this is what really happened last Monday night, right? It wasn't just me, right?
> 
> Right?


End file.
